The Fawn
The Fawn is a Death Note fan fiction WWFFY by SilverStrings, originally posted on Quizilla in June 2013 and introduced to Quotev in October 2013. It also has incomplete versions posted to You-Fic and Ghosts of the Vanguard. The Fawn focuses around the investigators as they are eventually brought in to work with L on the Kira case. There are later splits in the story based off the reader's opinions and actions. Synopsis You play the role of a young woman who works with Near under L's command as one of the Wammy Teams. The two teams take on investigative assignments from the esteemed detective and work to prove who deserves to inherit his title, but not all of them have this goal in mind. The Wammy Teams have been active for a few years now, each of them having developed their own specialties in their detective works. When one team hits a snag in their case on Beyond Birthday's most recent murders, you are sent to aid them. Conflict arises when teams collide, ultimately throwing you into the fray of L's biggest case yet. Little did anyone know, the choices of one woman would forever change the fate of the Kira case. Who lives and who dies? Does Kira win or lose? Everything comes down to you. Chapters The chapters of The Fawn can be organized into three general sections. In Part 1, the format of the story is a classical WWFFY with options for the reader to input their opinion or to act. Early chapters contain no romance because the characters do not know the reader well enough. In the final chapter of Part 1, an event that occurs in the results splits the story down two directions. Part 2 contains the initial chapters following that split in storyline. The two directions are listed as Path A and Path B so as not to spoil anything. The same classical WWFFY format is followed otherwise. Part 3 continues that storyline split along with the classical WWFFY format, but it is also a Choose Your Own Adventure. The reader is given a choice in their results in the end of Part 2, and that choice dictates which chapter you read next. Nearly all chapters in Part 3 will contain a choice like that. Ultimately, a single story path in this part will range from 1-6 chapters. The Fawn will end there. Part 1: Pre-Split *'Chapter 0: 'Prologue *'Chapter 1:' Friend or Foe? *'Chapter 2': LABB 2.0 *'Chapter 3:' Hot Blooded Frustration *'Chapter 4: 'In the Fray *'Chapter 5:' Prisoner *'Chapter 6:' Be Brave *'Chapter 7:' A New Leaf *'Chapter 8:' Trust *'Chapter 9: 'The Yagami Investigation *'Chapter 10: 'A Test of Skills *'Chapter 11:'Am I Wrong? *'Chapter 12:' The Merry Men of Nottingham *'Chapter 13:' Decisions *'Chapter 14:' Old Friends, Loose Ends *'Chapter 15:' Preparation *'Chapter 16:' Let the Games Begin *'Chapter 17:' Challenges **Ballroom Dancing **Cooking **Piano **Self Defense **Yoga *'Chapter 18:' The Assignment *'Chapter 19: 'Of Lies and Desperation *'Chapter 20:'Recruitment *'Chapter 21:' Love / Protection **Date **Rejected *'Chapter 22:' Ghosts of the Past *'Chapter 23:' Records *'Chapter 24:' Reunion *'Chapter 25:' A Breath of Fresh Air Part 2: Post-Split Some chapter titles are the same between Paths A and B, but the content of the chapters is still slightly different. Part 3: Endgame This is the final part of the story: a choose your own adventure. There will still be WWFFY elements, but the direction of the story is left up to you. These chapters have not been published yet. Expected release of the first 20 chapters: July 2016. Related Links *About and Q&A **Warnings and Rating **How to Play **About the Reader Character **About the Romance System **About the Final Results *Calendar **Contains recaps **Gives an additional sense of date Category:Fan Fiction Category:Anime/Manga